A Voice of the Past and of the Future meet
by PsychoTheAssassin
Summary: Silvikal. Just a story that was stuck in my head and no one has done it.
1. Chapter 1

A Voice of the Past

And of the Future meet

**(Something I wanted to see happen, just a side story to my big one, I'll have a few of these but, they'll be in-between my bigger ones sometimes. Anyways Psycho out!)**

A silver colored hedgehog floated over a sea of burning lava thinking of something to do. "Mobius 4000 years later… a background I know all too well." This is Silver a psychokinetic hedgehog from the world of Mobius 4000 years into the future. "I really need to get out of this place. Maybe Sonic has something to do." He floated over to a floating building with the words 'Museum' it was a place that Silver would go to, to find a specific time to go to. Yes he can time travel due to the power of chaos control. He got in and walked over to a section marked 'Sonic Chronicles' **(Not the game) **he looked through the newspapers that marked Sonics' adventures. "Um… The first time he beat Eggman…. The time he got into a car…. The time he got into a story book… hm… this seems interesting." He pulled out a paper telling about how Angel Island fell into the sea because of it being broken. **(Yup. Sonic Adventure DX) **"Well better get there um… 5 days before the event." He then pulled out a cyan Chaos Emerald and thought in his mind the time and coordinates in his mind and shouted out "CHAOS CONTROL!" and a portal appeared as he threw down the emerald and jumped in.

He got out noticing he was no way near a city anywhere. He looked around to see about 500 Echidnas in white robes walking around. He thought _"Well I messed up. I must have remembered it incorrectly. Well better find a Chaos Emerald to get back and figured it out."_ But he did remembered that Knuckle was the only echidna around so, he might of mis done it by a lot. He wandered around a good half an hour with no one noticing ever. Until someone came up and taped on his shoulder

"um… Hello there. Are you lost?" Silver turned to see an orange echidna with a blue gem on her forehead and a blue, green, orange, and red skirt and a white shirt.

"Oh no. I'm quite alright, just looking for something." He said in a causal tone.

"Ok. It's just I've never seen a hair do like that ever. Are you a noble from some kingdom?" She asked.

Silver was confused out of his mind. It must have been what a lot of people made fun of him for. "Oh. It's just normal, and I'm not a noblemen, I'm just a passerby."

"Oh sorry to bother you. I'm Tikal, daughter of Pachacamac, the leader of this clan." Silver was so surprised by her openness. Where he came from no one would ever talk to him. Silver thought if he should ever say his name. He thought but, he would never be here again so… what the chaotix.

"Oh… I'm Silver the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you miss."

"To you to Silver. Are you in search of gratitude?" Silver had no idea what she meant so.

"Um… Miss?"

"Please don't call me that."

"Oh… I mean Tikal? What do you mean?"

Tikal just tilted her head to his reaction. Everyone around these parts knew about it. "The Gratitude. The thing that my tribe hails." Silver just squinted to her answer "A giant emerald that looks over seven others." Silver knew that, that was the M.E. (The Master Emerald) and the Chaos Emeralds.

"Um… Mis- I mean Tikal? Can you take me to them?"

"Why yes Silver I can't but, I don't know if he'll approve."

"Your Father?"

"No… I mean…. Just come with me." And with that Tikal walked off leading Silver to a huge shrine that held the M.E. and the C.E's. He tried to walk up onto the alters steps and see it but, Tikal stopped him. "He has to test you." Then Tikal closed her eyes and thought. Silver just stared awkwardly at her but, did as she gestured. Then a couple of ripples stared to appear and Tikal opened her eyes "It is as you wish. You can go on it." Silver was confused but pleased.

"Thank you Tikal."

"No thank Chaos." Silver had no idea at first but then remembered that Knuckles told me about the God of destruction Chaos.

"Um… Alright. Thank you Chaos." He then stepped onto the alter and up to where the cyan Chaos Emerald. "Um… Tikal? I'm sorry to ask too much of you but, can I take this one down for a sec?" Tikal was astonished at his question.

"No." Silver just fell to the floor anime style.

"Please Tikal!"

"No Silver. It would be dishonoring to my god." Silver looked to the pool of water and saw that it got brighter. He walked away and it got darker. Tikal noticed this "Silver! Go back to the altar." Silver surprised at her up rise stepped back to the altar. Tikal once again, closed her eyes to talk to chaos.

"Chaos? Why do you anger at him when he goes away from the altar?" in this plane Tikal would stare at Chaos in a Black would and she'd communicate with Chaos. He just store at Tikal feeding words to her telepathically. "You want him to take the test!" Chaos nodded. "But, he's not of echidna blood! Why?!" Chaos' Blue color started to redden "Oh. I'm sorry I will take the task out." She then jumped back into reality.

"He wants you take a test Silver." He store at her again confused.

"Um… What do you mean Tikal?"

"The God wants you to take the test of echidna blood."

"But I'm-"

"He knows. But he wants it. Follow me." She walked back to the place that they met. She told him to stay put. He stood for a good 5 minutes. Until the whole plaza was empty and he saw Tikal at the highest point in the plaza.

"Tikal! What are you doing?!" She then closed her eyes and jumped off. He panicking jumped onto the big temple and jumped the highest he could and used him able to float in air and catch Tikal from her fall. "Tikal! Tikal!" He shouted to her as they landed but, alas she wouldn't wake. He then saw that there was a small thorn in her back. He knew that thorn, it got stuck in him while floating in the future and he almost died if it wasn't for the roots underground. He ran around franticly trying to get an antidote until he saw a blue light come from the cave that went to the M.E. He ran towards it and got to the other side of the cave saw some shovel claws on the ground with a small red x on the floor. He set her down and picked up the claws and started to dig. After 4 minutes he found the root and crushed it to give to Tikal. After a while she woke in Silver's arms to her surprise. "Glad you're alright."

"So you did it. You may have the gem."

"I don't want to take it I just want to use it." He then walked over to the Emerald's place and Picked it.

"Where are you going?" Silver stayed quiet. He walked over to an open space and used Chao Control to get back home. Just as he got near the portal she asked "Will I see you again?" Silver looked back to her and gave her a reassuring thumbs up.

"Yeah…. Maybe! I'll see you Tikal!"

"Wait!" she thought of how he actually cared for her even if he only knew her for an hour. He turned back again "Um…" She stood there pausing quietly. Silver just trying to be bold kissed her on the lips and to his surprise her melted into it. "Um…"

"Tikal! If I ever see you again… I'll have to ask you out!" He waved to her and she waved back with a stunned expression. He jumped back through the portal. Her stunned face went to a smile.

"I would say yes." The portal disappeared.

**(Well… yeah. Silvikal, I personally thought they'd be cute tighter. Anyway tell be if you want me to continue it. (I'll do it anyway but, I'd like your input.) So like, favorite, review, do what you don on this place. Anyways Psycho out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

A Voice of the Past

And of the Future meet

**(Thanks you guys! (Or ladies (triple author note! Noteception! Naw I just like author notes.)) I really thought no one would attach to this couple other than me. Big thanks to Roaming Traveler for the good feedback. Anyways Psycho out!)**

As the silver hedgehog jumped out of the portal back to his world, he went back to the place in the musem from which he time traveled from. His mind was caught in thought though _"She was nice. Wonder how she was gone by. I bet it'll be of old age. Not some freak accident. Well better get back to the section." _But on his way over there, something caught his attention. It was another section labeled 'Echidna History'. Well from his somewhat brief adventure back in time he was intrigued back the girl he met's racist. He came up to another word that he was weird to remember. 'Pachacamac' _"Wasn't that the name of Tikal's father?"_ he grabbed the book and flipped through the pages. To his horror, he learned that their own god, slaughtered them all. But it also talked about the M.E. and how a guardian 4000 years ago shattered it. He knew that guardian, the Knucklehead named Knuckles but, he never talked about any shattering. But he continued to see that some girl imprisoned herself with Chaos in the M.E. to stop it from starting an apocalypse. And how Sonic the Hedgehog was able to put Chaos Neutral from him and the girl being released by the shattering. Then it went on about a Noct-something and a Twilight Cage or somethin'. He really didn't want to read anymore. He went over to the Sonic section and decided to go back to see Knuckles and ask about the shattering. **(Just for reference he is going to the most present time he appeared in the old world. Like if he leaved at the time of Sonic Colors, he wouldn't go back to Sonic Triple Trouble to talk to Knux. He would go to like after Sonic Lost World.) ** He got back to see the same Chaos Emerald, on the ground. He picked up and went to his most recent time he was in. He shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" **(Sorry again I just want to say, in the continuities I made in my stories, only Silver can time travel. Not Shadow or Sonic.)** And the portal appeared once again and like a few minutes ago he dropped the emerald and jumped through.

Knuckles was just staring at the M.E. and getting bored out of his mind. "When is that thieving bat gonna make her move? She's 2.567923 seconds late." He jumped at his seeing of the time travel portal. He walked over to it because he knew it was Silver. But he never came to Angel Island; to him it would be a fresh breath of change to him for 10 minutes. He wasn't the biggest friends with Silver but, he was a lot calmer than others. Silver Jumped out and greeted his red "friend".

"Hey Knuckles."

"Hey Silver. Whatcha need?" Silver store around awkwardly at the altar. "Aye Silver? You need something?"

"Um… is this a altar from a old Echidna civilization?"

"How should I know? But I do have half an answer. This altar was lifted off of a piece of Echidna land. I don't know much else." Then the water somehow, did a ripple puddle. Knuckles, being a guardian, knew what that meant. He looked back to see the pool extremely dark. Knuckles ran straight towards it to settle it but to no avail. He then looked to Silver and motioned him closer to help him. As he got closer the waters anger subsided.

"Well Silver, seems the Emerald likes you." Silver knew that this was the same altar that he saved Tikal at. He walked over to the pillar that the Chaos Emerald he used and touched it. Did Chaos remember Silver? He touched and held the pillar loosely and one of the pillars parts slid off. Knuckle ran over to Silver, readying to give him a knuckle sandwich but, to his surprise the water got redder as Knuckles got closer to him. Knuckles knew that the M.E. didn't want him to hurt Silver but, not only did have of it glow but, all of it. Half meant that the kinder side wanted Knuckles to stop but, when all of it went off. That means that this was important.

Silver saw that the piece was meant to slide off there was a ancient reading on it. "Um… Knuckles? Can you read ancient script?"

"Yeah but, I thought that you could too."

"But, this is one that I haven't seen before." Knuckles sighed and walked over to Silver's position. To his confusion he knew this text loosely but…

"These are the ancient text of love. I can read it." Silver was confused but kept up with it. "It says, I am the guardian of the M.E. I have seen a man from a far away land today. He was awkward but sweet. The god wanted him to pass the test of Echidna blood. He wasn't even a Echidna but, he completed it flawlessly. The test of strength, digging, the test of knowledge, the finding of the root, and of love." Knuckles stuttered a bit but to Silver this seemed familiar. "The saving of the maiden and her life. And The god wanted me to be it! I don't know why but, he did it with so much compassion. He only knew me for a little bit but, he did that test the best! Then he disappeared, I think I might have developed a crush on him a bit. I forgot his name but I think it started with a S. and he half weird boots and a freaky hairdo. That look kinda dorky but also attractive somewhat. I don't know if I'll ever see him again but, on his leave he kissed me! I can't wait to see him." The rest was scribbled like where you put the name.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Silver said in a causal tome. But Knuckles wasn't so causal. Then the M.E. started to glow all over again. Both ran up to the top to see it start to shake. Then a blinding flash went all over. When Silver regained seeing he felt a thing hugging him. He looked down to see "Tikal!" yes Tikal was the one put into the M.E. and after the events of SADX she was able to get out of the M.E. and in at will.

"I missed you Silver. There's no way I could forget your hair." Silver tried to come back at that but he was so surprised. He tried to talk but, she than gave him a kiss like he did in the past.

"Well Silver, looks like you know Tikal." Silver was still in mid-kiss until he knew that she wanted to see him for so long that she remembers him for so long.

They parted and looked into each other's eyes. "Um… Silver? I say yes."

"Thank you Tikal." Then they came back for another kiss.

**(Well that was a dosey. Anyway I would like to continue this for one more than just two so give your positive and negative feedback. Do what you guys would do on Fanfiction; also this might count as my first Valentine 's Day special. Anyways Psycho out! And also SONAZE, KNOUGE, SHADAMY, TAIRINE, AND SILVIKAL FOREVER!)**


	3. Chapter 3

A Voice of the Past

And of the Future meet

**(Ello ladies and gents! How you this fine or terrible day? Aw you guys don't care. You people are here for the next chapter, aren't you? Well I would keep you waiting (Or will I?). Anyways Psycho out!)**

Well, this was quite an experience for Silver, isn't it? A Echidna from more than 4000 years ago **(4800 if we're going by canon but if we follow that, Silver doesn't exist.)** who well in gained a crush on him from his own chivalry and kept it for that long. Now that's some commitment.

"Um… Tikal? How are you here?" The hedgehog just stood there holding her, while Tikal silently cried tears of joy into his chest fur. For Knuckles this was a rare occurrence, Tikal would usually stay in the M.E. and only come out to stare into the pillar, from which the part slid off.

"It's… sniff… a long… story."

"Well fist explain to me how the two of you met?" Knuckles didn't care much about how Silver knew her but how Tikal knew him. The two looked at each other and Tikal suddenly brusted into tears again. Knuckles gave an "ok" face as he put up his hands and backed off. "I see it's complicated." Then, if on cue, the cobalt hedgehog jumped straight on top of a tree and slid down casually.

"Aye guys!" Silver groaned at the appearance of Sonic and went to go pick up Sonic from his fall. As Silver got over, Sonic just look up to him and said "Silver! When did you get here?"

"Maybe thirty minutes ago." Silver used him telekinesis to pick up Sonic, and walked him over to the altar with Sonic turning and tumbling around trying to get out. They reached the Altar to have Tikal jump on him having him drop Sonic.

"I missed you." Tikal said as she kissed him on the floor. They all got up to have Sonic nugg Silver on the shoulder…

"Looks like you got yourself a girl, huh porcupine." Silver just picked him up and threw him down the altar.

"So um… it's been fun but, I needed to see Knux." Sonic said as he sat stupidly on the floor.

"What does Tails need this time?"

"Well… he kinda is stuck out in a cave."

"Can't you just spin dash into it?"

"Um… it's kinda… made out of metal. Kinda I can't break it." Knuckles rubbed his forehead and headed past Sonic and motioned him to follow him. Now the two love birds were alone again.

"So Tikal… How have you been?" she **(If like its new right now)** Jumped on him and kissed him again. "I guess well?" Tikal just began to fumble with his chest fur.

"I've been good. Endured about a thousand years of torture by the hands of our god." Silver then gave her a confused frown. "Well, my father… (I'm not gonna explain the events of Sonic Adventure for you so, just play the game.) and I've been inside the M.E. for a long time now, been waiting for you to return to me." Silver was even more convinced that she was now really in love him. Enduring torture, being a ball, and being put back tighter with the god which had been put neutral again, just to meet him again.

He held her face and stared into it with loving eyes and hers fixed on him "Thank you Tikal. You know, I'm starin to fall in love with you. And it's not because you waited for me for that long."

"For my looks. Everybody back in the past liked how I looked."

Silver gently knocked on her forehead. "No. It's for your nice personality." Tikal smiled warmly. "How it warms me up."

"Thank you Silver, you gave me hope."

"What?"

"My father planned to take the Emeralds and I thought he would succeed in his quest. But when I met you, I had a rush of faith, to stop him. Thank you." She then kissed him on the forehead lightly.

"So do you have a place to stay?"

"Where ever you are, is my home now." They both laid in for another passionate kiss.

**(Sorry guys, I know it's not as good or as long but, I feel like this is the first dose of writers block. Tell me if you want me to continue of not but, for now they're a pretty cute couple.**

**Jason: Psycho, can you get back to my story?**

**Sorry, I forgot. Anyways next time Jason's story. Psycho out!)**


End file.
